A Cliche Reunion
by BlackRubyADV
Summary: My entry for the Advancers Super Mega Ultra Amazing Iron Advanceshipper Unofficial Fanfic/Fanart/AMV Contest. Short, but sweet... I think. Advance shipping!


My entry for the _**Advancers Super Mega Ultra Amazing Iron Advanceshipper Unofficial Fanfic/Fanart/AMV Contest!**_ Was that necessary? Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **This is my one-shot fanfic that I wrote for the contest and I hope you enjoy it.**

Not a single cloud was in the clear blue sky. The sun glistening high above the earth's atmosphere, the wingulls happily flying while crying out their names. All was perfect. And it was about to get even better for a certain young teenaged boy with black raven hair.

Ash Ketchum was on his way to the pier to pick up one of his friends he hadn't seen in nearly 3 years. Well, they chatted over the videophones and sent each other letters, but meeting in person was entirely different. Today he was on his way to pick up his best friend May Maple.

As Ash continued running towards the piers he turned to his best buddy Pikachu who was perched on his left shoulder. "You excited to see May, Pikachu?" The rodent smiled and happily responded with a "pika".

Ash smiled back cheerfully. "I'm glad," he turned to look ahead of him, taking a stroll through memory lane. "Can't believe it's been 3 years since we've seen each other in person." He frowned and began to think if the long time separated from each other would cause awkward moments between them, but he simply shook his head scolding himself for even thinking of such a thing.

But still he had some doubts…

A young brunette girl with brown shoulder length hair and a blue bandana on top of it stood on the front of a cruise ship anxiously waiting for it to dock for her to finally reunite with one of her closest friends, and secret crush. Her name was May Maple and she could not help herself from being excited and nervous at the same time. It had been three years since their last meet up face-to-face and 2 weeks since their last videophone chat. It was on that last chat that they planned to meet up again to catch up on things in person instead of doing it over a screen. The poor girl was fighting with herself over how he'll react if she were to tell him about her feeling for him. Not to mention the fact that her Glaceon also had feelings for the yellow rodent who was with her crush at the moment.

She turned to her Pokémon below her who had its eyes closed with a relaxed smile on its face. It's bluish fur waving from the cool breeze the wind was giving. May smiled down at her Glaceon before looking back at the horizon where she spotted a mall piece of land that grew the closer she got to it.

She smiled brightly tightening her grip on the rails of the ferry. "We're almost there, Glaceon!" She leaned a bit forward before whispering, "We're going to see Ash soon." She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair gently in the air.

"I see it Pikachu!" Ash pointed towards the incoming ferry while Pikachu gleefully cheered and flailed its little paws as if the two people they were waiting for where able to see him.

Ash waited anxiously as the ferry began to unload all the passengers off while he tried to spot the familiar bandana he gave to her for her 15th birthday. Now every time he or she would call each other she would always wear it on her head. It made him feel happy every time he saw her with it.

Finally after avoiding and accidentally bumping into some passerby's, he finally spotted the brunette looking around presumably searching for him.

When their eyes met, they both smiled cheerfully before running into each other's arms.

The embrace lasted only a few seconds, but to Ash and May it felt longer. With May being able to listen to Ash's heartbeat due to her head nestled in his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. Some people complimented the two teens as a "couple in love" while Ash simply stood in confusion and May with a dark blush on her cheeks.

" _Same old dense Ash,"_ she separated from their embrace and quickly studied Ash's well built body. The 17 year old sure did grow over the years. She blushed. " _Stop it May! You're staring and embarrassing yourself!"_ She mentally cursed herself.

Unbeknownst to her, Ash was doing the exact same thing. Her slim body and hourglass figure definitely made Ash feel warm in the cheeks and her chest definitely grew a bit. Mentally scolding himself, Ash turned to the side with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Ash was the first to break the silence. "So May, what do you say we head back to Pallet Town and have dinner. Mom said she'll have an entire buffet for us ready when we get back." Just thinking about it made Ash drool.

May was in the exact same page with Ash. With how much they both ate, it's a miracle how they keep their bodies how they are. "Oh definitely," replied May, clasping her hands together. "Your mom's cooking is one of the best I've ever had and I can't wait to try some more!" She quickly grabbed Ash's hand, a blush forming on her face, and began dragging the poor trainer towards Pallet Town.

Ash simply held onto his hat with one hand not wanting the wind to carry it away and started to laugh. May hadn't changed at all, she was still the same bubbly young girl he fell in love with.

After making sure his hat would stay on his head, Ash dug into his right pocket and felt the black medium sized box which contained a necklace made out of small rubies with a large sapphire jewel in the middle.

He planned on confessing his feelings for her over her stay with him and only hoped she would return said feelings.

Oh Ash was going to be the happiest man by the end of the next day filled with laughter, smiles, and love.

…. Wait what happened to Pikachu and Glaceon?

"They're so alike"

"Yeah, but isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." The icy blue fox smiled and licked her partner's cheek before following where her trainer and best friend had gone.

Pikachu stood there with a dazed face before snapping out of it and chasing after its mate.

 **There! My entry for the contest that I hope everyone enjoys. I can't wait to read, see, hear everyone else's entries in the contest too! ^^**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. I had fun writing this. Seriously I was giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time. :P**


End file.
